Not One of Us
by Reficular
Summary: Sasuke finally returns on his own to Konoha. Oh what awaits him? Read and find out. OneShot SasuNaru Warning: Character Deaths R&R plz


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or the inspiration to this piece, "Not One of Us" from the Lion King II movie. If you don't know what Naruto is, what the hell are you doing here, go away! If you've never heard the song, you really should.

**Author's Note: **This will have a little bit of shonen ai in it, so if you're like "be gone you sinners" get the hell out as well. Take note I could have been meaner and tainted your minds even more. Oh yeah, Sasuke fans if you can't handle him being sad and stuff, maybe you shouldn't be here either. Okay one person that's left and is probably a friend I forced into reading this, enjoy!

**Not One of Us**

Uchiha Sasuke walked the path back to Konoha. He had learned everything he needed to from Orochimaru and paid him back by taking his life. (AN: Wow, what a selfish guy.) Then he finally succeeded in avenging the honor of the Uchiha clan with the blood of his brother. No, not brother, the man he killed was but a stranger who had took away his precious people. Now finished with his duties, was finally returning to his home. The journey back wasn't at all physically challenging, but emotionally, he might as well been trying to climb the stairs to heaven.

Sasuke had just reached the Valley of the End where Naruto had tried to stop him. Their heartbreaking battle flashed before his eyes a hundred times as he tried to quicken his pace, but the weight of the memories was just too great. Instead his gait only got slower. Though what could he expect, this had been the place where he relinquished his denial of his feelings for the vulpine faced boy. It was where he decided to go to Orochimaru in order to get stronger, as well as protect Naruto from himself. A part of him died here, the part of him that would have done anything and everything to kill that man, even if it meant sacrificing his most precious and closest of persons. He could only hope that Naruto saw through the thick veil of deceit and into the heart of the man who cared for him oh so dearly.

Finally, he had gotten through the valley thick with memories. He proceeded through the past grasslands turned Kimimaro memorial. He also breezed past the trees of the surrounding forests just outside of Konoha. The friends that once fought in these two places for his safe return were Naruto's friends not his. As far as he was concerned, they were truly doing a mission. Their loyalty didn't lie in him; it laid in their village and of course Naruto, the rambunctious boy that could open the hearts of anyone except the older members of the village.

At last, there it was the gates of Konoha, a sight he hasn't seen in what seems like centuries, but all too familiar that it could have been yesterday that he knocked Sakura out and escaped through the watchful eyes of the Anbu guards with the sound–nin. Slowly he approached it, weary of the guards that were watching every move he made through those pallid masks. Suddenly the female of the two stepped forward.

"Sasuke?" she questioned.

Of course the pink hair! How could he have not realized and the other's incredibly shiny black locks of hair styled into a bowl cut. It was Sakura and Lee.

Lee, only just recognizing Sasuke in his 18 year old form, pulled out a kunai and aimed it for Sasuke's throat in the blink of an eye.

"What the hell are you doing back, you bastard? Thinking of getting on our good sides again and betraying us? What do you think we're stupid?" Lee bellowed out with so much anger and fury that was unrecognizable from the youth loving boy just a few years past. He was gripping the kunai so hard that he was even able to bend the clothed part a couple of notches.

"I've done all I needed to, I've gotten strong enough that I killed my brother there would be no need for me to leave again," Sasuke said in the monotonous tone that he perfected over the years.

Suddenly Lee lunged, but Sasuke was prepared for it and dodged. The kunai was still able to graze his alabaster flesh a bit. Sasuke was now sure that had Lee been in the right state of mind the taijutsu master would have had no problem killing him. He wondered just how much everyone had grown.

"Stop! Lee don't," Sakura said finally speaking after identifying him, "he doesn't deserve any of our energy." As she said that, her tone turning bitter, cold and resentful.

"You're right Sakura he doesn't," Lee resigned with a forceful sigh. "You should leave Uchiha. We don't want you back in our humble little village. That day your forehead protector was marked was the day that you were no longer a member of Konoha. Go back to your little Sound."

"I'm not leaving without seeing Naruto," Sasuke said stubbornly. He was just as determined to at least see Naruto once, as Lee was determined to kill him.

"How dare you! Do you have any idea how your betrayal affected him? It took us a full year to get him out of his depression. For you to even have the nerve to say his name like he ever meant anything to you." Again Lee lunged, but Sakura had known better and held Lee back with her Tsunade like strength.

"Seriously Lee let it go. Sasuke you really should leave now before I want to kill you too," Sakura said all the while looking at and restraining Lee.

"But I need to see..."

Sakura quickly interrupted him and said,"Naruto? No, you don't need to see him and you can't see him anyways. He isn't here, come back never." She would have said more if she didn't see the figure right behind Sasuke.

Sasuke noticed the figure as well. When he turned another Anbu graced him with their presence, one with a mask resembling that of a fox. There were lines all over the mask but six stood out distinctly and those were the ones resembling whiskers. There were also strangely curved eye slits and through them, Sasuke saw the endless blue of the seas. Around the mask was a ruffled mop of sunshine yellow hair.

"Naruto," the word fell out of Sasuke's mouth as he stared up at the towering figure.

"Sasuke," the aforementioned person whispered before walking past Sasuke and his fellow Anbu. Then, he stopped just as he crossed the gates into the protective boundaries of Konoha. "You should leave now. You have no place here." These words were said in a manner so unlike the usual liveliness this certain ninja exuded.

Sasuke mentally winced, the fact that Naruto wanted him to leave as well hurt him more than his previous and forgotten conversation with Sakura and Lee. All there was left was Naruto and himself. Before he could stop himself his widely ignored heart pushed through the barriers he had built up almost his entire life. It used that tiny space made Naruto's sincerity in the past to get Sasuke to utter the next few words, which might eventually lead to his doom.

"I can't leave, not until I tell you how much I missed you and love you," Sasuke desperately said.

Naruto back visibly stiffened at these words, but he would not allow himself the luxury of turning around and making sure that the last Uchiha spoke the truth.

"Well you've said it, now you can leave," he replied with a slight shudder to his words.

Rejected, that's how Sasuke felt. He turned away from the trio, so no one could see the tears that filled his eyes and freely flowed down his face. Had he looked back he would've seen Naruto casting him a yearning glance with eyes completely filled with sorrow. Had he looked back he would have seen how Naruto's hands had been clenched so tightly that blood flowed as freely from the newly made wounds as the tears ran down his face. Had he looked back he probably wouldn't have broken into a break neck speed towards the Valley of the End, the place where Naruto once spoke of how much he had meant to him.

That was the place where the Uchiha line finally died, where the final one didn't belong anywhere not even with his love. Oh how we wish he had only looked back.

**Author's Note:** Holy shit this is like the longest fanfic I've ever really written. Anyways I hoped you all loved this fic because I enjoyed writing it. Now go on review, express whatever love (pity) you might have for me or this fic.

**Now here are some things that might clear up stuff:**

Sakura was Tsunade's apprentice but obviously didn't become a medic since she's an Anbu.

Naruto also didn't go after Sasuke because after the depression was over, his buddies convinced him Sasuke was a lost cause.

Oh yeah, Naruto did go train with Jiraiya for a couple of years but that's just because who wouldn't. One of the legendary three that isn't evil, comes up to you says "Hey kid want to become super strong, you have to say yes.

**Okay, you get to those reviews now.**


End file.
